Whiskey lullaby
by DynamicDuo 911
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura have been getting close but then Sasuke comes back. Sakura forgets him and trys to live with Sasuke but cant forget Kakashi. Kakashi cant live without Sakura. Sakura cant live without Kakashi. R&R KakaSaku


Suzaku here. I love KakaSaku so I wanted to write a fic on it. Enjoy!

* * *

Something was definitely going on between the two. They could feel it and everyone else could see it. Maybe it was the way that they looked into each others eyes as if nothing else in the world was real, or the way that their hands brushed together on sunny days, possibly a coincidence. It might have even been the times when they simply talked, or when they went on missions and would never leave each other's side. They were simply always together. Kakashi's friends had never seen him smile that much. Sakura's had never seen her so happy. When ever Naruto started saying something about how they were always together they would smile and say "we know." End of discussion.

People began to talk. Kakashi didn't mind. He loved Sakura. He knew that now. She had already seen his face. He knew she loved him to. It didn't matter to him that he was her teacher. He knew those Icha Icha books would get to him sometime! It got to him in the most perfect way.

Sakura didn't mind that people talked either. In reality she could care less about what other people thought. She loved Kakashi and he loved her. It was simple. No one else needed to understand that. When you're in love age is just a number.

* * *

Sakura was making her way back home from the bar were all the Jonin hung out. They didn't drink every night it was just were they hung out. Asuma had finally gotten Kakashi to crack and tell him he loved Sakura. He whispered it in his ear but Sakura knew what Kakashi had said from the look on his face that he gave his best friend. He whispered it to Kurenai and than beer went flying. She stared at them until finally she shook her head and laughed. So did Asuma. Sakura didn't understand it. She didn't know how empty Kakashi has seemed to them before she came into his life. As she walked she felt a chill run down her spin. She hated walking alone. She never had to ask Kakashi to walk her home. He just did but this time he couldn't. He had a mission after he had hung out with his friends and her. She felt a draft of cold wind that caused her to turn around and then she gasped.

"S...Sasuke-kun"

There he was, as beautiful as she remembered him. His hair looked like a mess on top of his head. His clothes were slightly torn and messy.

"Sakura"

"Wha...What...How...Hey"

The left corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched to a small smile. "Hey"

She was shocked. He had smiled at her. It felt as if she was living her childhood fantasy.

"A...Are you here t... to stay."

"If you'll have me"

Her eyes widened.

"I...Of course!" She smiled at him. Her heart felt like it was flying. "Come to my place you can stay there! I'll take care of your clothes and any wounds that you have! You can sleep on my bed. I don't mind sleeping on the couch. The village would love to have you back! I'll go inform Tsunade-sama of.."

Sasuke stood in front of her. He had been slowly closing the distance between them and his finger was on her mouth.

"You're annoying. I was talking about you."

He moved his finger down to her neck and slowly pushed her face put to his. There lips met. Sakura froze. This was it, what she had always wanted. Her thoughts came to Kakashi but she pushed him off telling herself that he was just a replacement for Sasuke. Was not Sasuke what she always wanted? His lips felt cold, like ice. Her heart did a flip as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She still couldn't get Kakashi off her mind. She told herself it would go away. He pulled away from her and then spoke.

"Shall we go to you're house."

He linked her arm with hers and she led him to his door.

* * *

Kakashi laughed as he was coming home. The mission was canceled. Tsunade had gotten two copies of the same request. He could have walked Sakura home after all. She never did like to walk home alone. He could tell. She had looked pretty disappointed when he told her he had a mission. Asuma and Kurenai, after getting over there shock, were ecstatic about him and Sakura being together. As far as they were concerned he was actually alive now; not that he ever wasn't alive but she really did wonders for him. She made him forget. He felt a cold draft. He shivered and then thought of Sakura. She was everything that he wanted. Just as he thought this it was as if a sword went threw his heart. He turned to the left and there was Sakura. She wasn't alone. She lips where locked tightly with another man. He didn't know who but he knew one thing. She lied. She didn't love him. He turned and made his was to his house. He felt hollow.

* * *

News got around that Sasuke was back. He was welcomed with open arms. He was staying at Sakura's house. Just too days after he came back she had told him that they were over.

_'She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette'_

She loved Sasuke not him. She never loved him. She was with Sasuke.

* * *

He found himself at the bar more than usual. The days he spent with her that had once brighten up his days now haunted his steps. He felt like he had yet another part of him ripped out. This time it felt like it was his whole heart. He drank more. If his friends were worried he didn't notice. He only saw her with him. No matter what he did he never could forget her.

_'She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget' __'We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time'  
'But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind'_

He could hear there voices in the background. He knew they were talking about him but he didn't care. Kurenai and Asuma were worried about him. Ever since him and Sakura broke up he was never the same. She left him more broken then he had been before. Kurenai walked over and put herself next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi"

He didn't look up. He knew she was next to him and heard her speak but it was as if he didn't hear her. He knew he was drunk. It was just what he had wanted.

"You're drinking a lot more today than usual." There was no answer.

"Look Kakashi, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

Still there was no reply. Kurenai sighed.

"Please don't do anything stupid. We care about you Kakashi."

She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. He slowly looked up at her and smiled, "Thanks Kurenai, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me. I think I'll Go home. Thank you Kurenai, Asuma"

They looked at him with eyes full of concern as he slowly got up using the wall as support.

"I think we should walk you home"

"No, No, I won't have it. Stay."

They sighed. That was so unlike Kakashi. He never talked like that. He was empty and they knew it. They watch him slowly leave using walls as support and stumbling slightly.

He got home and sat on his bed. His head was swimming with her memory. He couldn't ever forget her. She was his gift and his curse. He would love her until the day he died. He found himself writing this. It was on a pink stick note. Pink like her sweet hair. He wasn't really thinking. He was drunk. All of his thoughts were on her. Before he knew it the kunai had plunged into his heart and he fell face forward onto his pillow.

_'Until the night'  
'He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger'  
'and finally drank away her memory'  
'Life is short but this time it was bigger'  
'than the strength he had to get up off his knees'_

* * *

Kurenai couldn't sleep that night. Neither could Asuma. She could hear Kakashi's dogs howling for hours on end. Finally after a restless night at 4 A.M, she shook Asuma slowly.

"Asuma"

"Hm"

"I...I'm worried"

"About Kakashi?"

"Yes"

"Let's go check on him. I can't sleep either. "

Kurenai smiled. "Thank you."

They both got up and walked to Kakashi's house. Kurenai knocked on the door and the dogs howling changed to whimpering. Asuma slowly pushed open the door. It was unlocked.

"Kakashi" Kurenai called

"Kakashi!" Asuma yelled.

All they could hear was the crying of the dogs. They saw Pakkun come out of a hallway. They sighed. If Pakkun was there then Kakashi was aright.

"Pakkun! Thank Goodness, is Kakashi asleep? Did he make it how alright?"

Pakkun stopped at their feet. The dogs had come home from a mission a couple hours ago. Pakkun didn't speak, he only whimpered.

"Pakkun is Kakashi all right."

He still didn't answer, only cried. He barked twice then ran back up the hall.

"Hey, Pakkun"

Kurenai and Asuma ran after him.

_'We found him with his face down in the pillow'  
'With a note that said I'll love her till I die'_

They came into Kakashi's room. All the dogs were there surrounding Kakashi's bed. The dogs were all crying. Kurenai sighed when she saw him asleep and laughed slightly. But Asuma was frozen. He wasn't looking at Kakashi he was looking at the bloody Kunai on the floor.

"Asuma lets go before we wake him."

Asuma slowly made his way over to his best friend.

"Asuma, you're going to wake him."

Kakashi was face down on his bed. An empty whiskey bottle was by his bed. He found a note in his and hand and took it. It said I'll love her till I die. Asuma felt his eyes start to sting. One of the number one rules of a Shinobi was to not show emotion but how could he not. He picked up the bloody kunai on the floor and felt Kakashi's pulse. Then he let the tears fall like rain for his fallen friend.

* * *

_'And when we buried him beneath the willow'  
'The angels sang a whiskey lullaby'_

_'La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la'_

Asuma and Kurenai arranged the funeral. It was bigger than they thought. Almost the whole village came and people from other village came to pay there last respects. They buried him beneath a Sakura tree _(yeah I know its not a willow tree but I thought it would fit better! ;p)_ , the one where he and Sakura had first kissed. That was were his heart truly belonged.

* * *

Sakura wouldn't let one tear drop from her eyes. She wasn't with Sasuke anymore. She had broken up. She would always long for Kakashi's warm smile when she was with him. She never thought Sasuke would be so cold. She was fool. She threw away her happily ever after because of a childhood crush. She was weak. She was going to tell him that she was sorry. That she wanted him back, but it was too late. He never stopped loving her, only stopped living. Like father, like son.

* * *

Years went by. Everyday she felt like she couldn't breathe. Every step that she took reminded her of him. It was her fault that he was gone. Sip took another small sip of whiskey trying to drown out his voice. She loved his voice. She would never want it to leave but it was haunting her, because he wasn't really there. She could hear the people around her talking about the note that he was found with. She knew it was for her but they didn't. They couldn't see how much she wished for him. She plopped a couple of mints in her mouth and went to finish her shift at the hospital.

_'The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself'  
'For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath'_

Tsunade was watching Sakura work. She was silent. Ever since Kakashi's death she had never been the same. She was so empty.

"Sakura"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" She said hollowly like always.

"Why don't you take the day of? You look horrible."

Sakura looked up and smiled but Tsunade knew it was fake. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Sakura"

"Okay. I do feel tired. Thank you Tsunade-sama. I think I will take the day off."

Sakura got her things together and made her way towards her house. Tsunade sighed. That wasn't like Sakura. Normally she would be stubborn and stay but today...

It was like she had died with Kakashi. Everyone knew it.

Sakura got home and slowly say down on her bed. She picked up his picture from the side of the bed. Her thoughts were clouded. All she could see was him. She clutched his picture tightly and before she knew it the Kunai had plumed threw her chest.

_'Until the night'  
'She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger'  
'And finally drank away his memory'  
'Life is short but this time it was bigger'  
'Than the strength she had to get up off her knees'_

* * *

It was 7 A.M. Hinata was worried so Naruto had come to invite Sakura to Dinner. _(p.s. They are married)_ She came up to her door and yelled

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

He pounded on the door and it flung open hitting the wall. It was unlocked. He walked in slowly.

"Sakura-chan., Hinata-chan wants to know if you want to come have dinner with us."

He walked threw the house until he came to her room.

_'We found her with her face down in the pillow'  
'clinging to his picture for dear life'_

"Sakura-chan"

He walked over to her bed. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. He looked and saw the picture of Kakashi in her hands. He sighed and pried it from her fingers. He dropped the picture and the glass broke. He reached back to feel her hands. They were as cold as ice. He rolled her over and gasped. Her chest was stained with blood. She was dead.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto pulled Sakura over his shoulders and raced to the hospital. He refused to believe that she was dead.

"Tsunade-sama!"

She came in a hurry but as soon as she arrived, she knew Sakura was already dead.

They cried together.

* * *

_'We laid her next to him beneath the willow'  
'while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby'_

_'La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la'_

The held the funeral for her on the anniversary of Kakashi's death. After all, they belonged to one another. They laid her down next to him underneath the Sakura tree; where they would be together finally at death.

* * *

Sakura felt warm. Like a flame was lit inside her. She slowly began to open her eyes and they saw the most beautiful thing they had seen since so many years ago, Kakashi. She knew she was in heaven. He was smiling down at her like he use to only this Kakashi had no mask. She sat up and gazed into his eyes.

"Welcome home" he whispered softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips to him. Nothing needed to be said. It was already understood. He loved her and she loved him. It was simple, as it should be. There lips met and they kissed to there heart's content. When they finally pulled away, he took her hand in his and pulled her up.

"Come on there is someone I want you to meet."

She followed him as he pulled her up the steps to one of the most beautiful houses she had ever seen.

"Do you like it? Cause it's ours."

"Of course I like it baka!" She smiled at him.

He stepped in the back porch and Sakura found herself looking at an almost replica of Kakashi. If she hadn't known Kakashi that well she would have gotten them mixed up.

"I want you to meet my father."

She smiled and greeted him. Then he pulled her out to the lake. They talked for hours on end, just her and Kakashi. She knew this was how it was meant to be; him loving her and her loving him. That's the way it would stay, forever.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

* * *

Song was whiskey lullaby by Brad Paisley

I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
